Being Royal Sucks
by Blonde-Weasley1
Summary: Been Adopted. Please read ToGeKiSs' continuation or rather read the chapters the she wrote that I didn't. Thanks everyone for the support. :
1. Prologue

**Princess Zelda (Me): Another story by me, Princes Zelda!**

**Karin: This is going nowhere… Can we start the story please?**

**Me: Fine, but a disclaimer and…**

**Kazune: Her royal highness doesn't own any of the characters…**

**Me: Thanks Kazune!**

----

Princess Kairn stared out her window at the busy town just outside the castle's moat. The drawbridge was down and people in gorgeous dress and handsome suits were entering the castle. She sighed and stood up so her servant Himeka could help her get changed to her ball gown for the party.

"Karin, I'm so jealous. Your dress so pretty…" Himeka said zipping up Karin's dress.

"Himeka don't say that. You look so much better in that green dress in than I do in this blue one. But anyway, do I finally get to meet this boyfriend of yours?" Karin said looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Ummm… He should be here tonight. I did invite him." Himeka said nervously. Karin sat down at her vanity and Himeka put her hair up in a beautiful up-do.

"Well, time to go." Karin and Himeka left her room and went down stairs to greet the guests.

----

It was about the third song when Himeka came up to Karin and introduced her boyfriend.

Karin couldn't believe how handsome he was. He blue eyes sparkled and his goldish-blonde hair was amazing. He bowed and introduced himself as Kazune. But the onl problem was that Himeka had her arm hooked with his.

Karin had everything she wanted but she couldn't have him. Why, because he was Himeka's. _It's not fair! I can have any man in the kingdom, but the one I like is taken!_ Karin thought to herself. When the next song started Himeka and Kazune began to dance.

Karin turned around to see Prince Micchi, her childhood friend, behind her.

"Karin, it's been a while." He bowed and kissed Karin's hand.

"Oh, hello Micchi." She curtsied. "How have you been doing?"

"I'm fine. Oh I love this song. Would you care for a dance?" Karin agreed and they walked onto the dance floor. _Maybe he'll notice me and be jealous… Idiot! What am I thinking? _

"Karin, darling is there something wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh no Micchi. Just thinking." She glanced over at Himeka and Kazune.

"Oh, now is that the boy Himeka talks about? He is nothing but a commoner with money. How silly of her to fall for him."

"Really? A commoner?" Even if he was rich the suit he wore was VERY expensive.

"Oh yes," Micchi explained. "His uncle is duke. His father was a duke but he was his wife were killed when he was young. His Uncle gained the title of the duke and left Kazune with nothing but money."

"Interesting…" The song ended and Karin and Micchi walked off the dance floor. "I wonder how long he will be staying here…"

----

**Me: Oooh… cliffhanger! Okay not really since it's only the prologue.**

**Karin: I love being a princess! Is my blue dress pretty?**

**Me: It's the fairest in the land.**

**Kazune: Oh no. You shouldn't have said that… This is all going to go to her head.**

**Karin: *punches Kazune* Shut up!**

**Me: *sigh***


	2. Blue Sky

Princess Karin walked around the rose gardens and sat down on a bench waiting for Prince Micchi. She looked up at the cloudless blue sky. The sky matched the blue ring she wore on her finger. Karin held it up to compare the two. It had been a gift from her mother before she sent her to live her herself. Now here parents had come back to live with her but their relationship hadn't been the same since.

"Karin! I sorry I'm late." Micchi came running up to the bush that Karin was sitting on. He kissed her hand and sat on the bench next to her.

"It's alright Micchi. So is your friend coming?" Karin had a plan that she would Kazune jealous by courting Micchi's friend Emperor Jin.

"Yes, he is heading here as we speak. But, I still don't understand why you must do this just to get a boy. You're a princess you overpower Himeka. You can make her breakup her relationship with the boy."

"But that would be no fun Micchi! Besides I would feel guilty inside afterwards." Karin kissed Micchi on the cheek and leaned on his shoulder. "I hate that feeling of guilt…"

"I understand…" Micchi grabbed Karin's hand and gave it a squeeze. Karin loved him like a brother. They had met a couple days after Karin's parent sent her away. He helped her get over her sadness. They had been friends ever since. Karin knew they wouldn't fall for each other because they were both loved someone else.

"So, what about this girl you're courting? What's her name?"

"Lydia. She's a real sweet girl. I'm sure you'll like her."

"Do you love her?"

"What?!?" Micchi was embarrassed. Karin smiled and squeezed his hand.

"It's alright Micchi. You don't have to tell me." Karin looked up at the sky and was lost. It was such a beautiful color. It was so mesmerizing.

~In the Courtyard~

"Himeka, please be careful."

"But Kazune you're here! At the palace I work at! I'm just so happy!" Kazune sighed there was no way to get Himeka was calm down once she got excited about something. When she came close to him, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss. When they pulled back Himeka was blushing. "Kazune…"

"What? There's nothing wrong with kissing you is there?" He smiled and Himeka hugged him and held him close.

"I'm glad that you chose me…" She whispered so soft Kazune had to listen really hard to hear her.

_BONG! BONG! BONG!_

"What? It's three o'clock already? Sorry Kazune I have to go." Himeka hurried off to whatever job she had to do. Kazune sighed and sat down on a bench near the fountain. The wind was blowing and water felt good against his skin. Kazune felt something on his left hand and when he looked down it was… a bug.

"AHHH! It's a bug!" Kazune stood up and shook his hand as hard as he could. The bug finally flew off and Kazune had to sit down to catch his breath.

"Haha… That was quite a show there." Kazune looked up to see Prince Micchi leaning against one of the columns clapping and laughing.

"Your highness." Kazune stood up and bowed. Prince Micchi waved his hand to acknowledge the bow. "What are you doing here?"

"Ka- Princess Karin had to leave. So I decided to look around a bit. It's been awhile since I've been here."

"Are you and Princess Karin good friends?"

"Childhood friends actually. She's a really great girl."

"So I've heard…"

"What's with the attitude? You should be respecting a princess."

"Yeah, but what's so special about her? She's just another annoying girl…" Kazune had made a wrong move. The next thing he knew Prince Micchi had grabbed the front of his shirt and was holding him up.

"What was that, an annoying little girl? That's a princess you're talking about. In fact, a princess that your girlfriend serves."

"Alright. All right! I'm sorry!" Prince Micchi let Kazune down and turned around to leave. He stopped and looked over his sholder.

"Don't let me hear you badmouth my friend again," with that Prince Micchi left somewhere into the palace. _What the crap?_ Kazune thought, _great now I'm on the bad side of a prince just 'cause of one little comment. And I barely even know Princess Karin!_

~The middle of a field miles away~ ~A few hours later~

"Would you please, hurry up!"

"I'm very sorry Emperor Jin… The horses are very tired and we are nowhere near a town."

"Dammit! I told Micchi I would be there tomorrow! If we stop and rest it'll set us back a day!" Jin slammed his fist down. Of course he was furious, he wanted to see this beautiful princess that his friend Micchi had told him about.

"Sir, the horses are tired… Please just one night?"

"Fine. But only one night and I want it to be in a town. I refuse to sleep in this carriage." His servant sighed and went to tell the coachman what to do. Jin crossed his arms and stared out the window. The girls had always fawned over him and now he hoped that he could fawn over this girl.

In the seat across from him was his cousin Lydia, who had fallen asleep despite the noise he had made yelling at his servant. The only reason he had brought Lydia along was because Micchi was in love with her. She was a pretty girl and he understood why Micchi was in love with her, but she was so quiet it was hard to remember that she was there sometimes.

Jin looked up at the stars that were just beginning to form in the night's sky. He sighed as the carriage finally began to move again and start on it's way to whatever town was closest.

**Thanx for reading! By the way I only own Lydia. She's my character. Hope you like it!**


	3. Meeting Royals

Emperor Jin walked in the castle with Lydia next to him.

"Cousin, is it true that Prince Micchi is here?"

"Yes Lydia. I told you, he was the one who contacted me to come here." Jin sighed his cousin never believed him. He began to walk around and look for someone other than the butler that had just left.

"But Cousin-"

"Hello. And who are you?" Jin looked over and saw the beautiful princess his friend had told him about. Karin golden hair shined even without sunlight.

"I'm Emperor Jin, milady. And this is my cousin Lydia." He knelt down and kissed Karin's hand. He looked up at her eyes. "You are as beautiful as a goddess."

"Oh! You must be Micchi's friend." Karin was embarrassed by Jin's comment but she liked it.

"Micchi? Is he here?"

"Yes he is… um…"

"Countess Lydia." Lydia had forgot to tell Princess Karin her title. _How stupid of me_, she thought.

"Come this way." Karin took Jin's arm and led him and Lydia to the study where Micchi was. "Micchi we have visitors." Micchi looked up from the book he was reading and a wide smile was placed on his face.

"Jin! How are you? Lydia… How are you?" Micchi got up and went to greet his friend and his girlfriend.

"It's seems like forever since we've seen each other Micchi! How have you been?"

"Great. I got bored at my castle and decided to visit Karin." Micchi slipped his arm around Lydia's waist.

"And I'm grateful for that visit." Karin was sure that when Kazune saw her with Jin he would be very jealous. Jin was a very handsome emperor from the neighboring country.

"I hate very much to interrupt. But Emperor Jin and Countess Lydia your servants would like to know where to put your belongings." Karin turned around and saw Himeka standing there.

"Ah, yes. Himeka show them to the grand guest rooms." Himeka nodded and left the room. _I wonder where Kazune is_, Karin thought. She turned back to her guests. "You two are free to any place in the castle."

"Thank you very much Princess Karin."

"Please, we are all aware of each other's status. Let us call each other by our first names." Karin smiled and sat down next to Jin. He was really handsome and Karin was sure he would make Kazune jealous. "So Jin, what does your country look like?"

"Well, there are beautiful rolling plains…"

"I can't believe it! Kazune! Can you believe it? Countess Lydia and Emperor Jin are here! Staying at this castle!" Himeka was dancing around the room. She was trying to clean but she was too excited to work.

"Emperor Jin? What is he doing here?"

"Princess Karin invited him! He and Duchess Lydia come from a far land."

"I know that. Remember? I live in the country that he rules." Himeka stopped dancing and looked over at her boyfriend.

"Oh, I forgot. Do you not like Emperor Jin?" Kazune sat down on the couch.

"Well, he's a good ruler but he's taken that and made himself a celebrity. That's what I don't like about him." Himeka sat down next to Kazune.

"It'll be alright. You probably don't have to see him most of the time. But you'll have go and introduce yourself at some point." Himeka took his hand. "I mean, you are a guest here too." Kazune kissed Himeka's forehead.

"I know. But I want to stay here with you for a little bit longer." Himeka giggled. She felt so happy with Kazune here.

"Master Kazune." Himeka and Kazune pulled apart at the voice of the head maid. "Princess Karin would like to see you. She and her guest are in the tearoom." The maid turned and left.

"I'm sorry Himeka. I have to go." Himeka nodded, got up and started working again. Kazune went over and kissed her on the cheek. "See you later." With that Kazune left and got prepared to meet Emperor Jin. Kazune walked to the tearoom and outside the door took a deep breath and let it out. He opened the door and heard laughter.

"Ah. Jin, Lydia this is Kazune. He is also a guest here."

"Oh, you're a guest too? What is your title?" Lydia looked at him with curiosity. He was dressed pretty plainly.

"Lyida he doesn't have a title." Micchi smirked at Kazune.

"No, I'm Duke Kazune." Kairn held back a laugh. She and Micchi knew that he had no title but he was just rich. But Jin and Lydia didn't know that. "I inherited the title from my uncle when he died, because he had no children."

"The non-royal duke of course." Jin didn't really like this man. Something about him Jin didn't like.

"Yes, my family has never been royal." Karin looked over at Micchi. He looked at her. _This can't be true_, Karin thought. Karin stood up and motioned to a chair.

"Please, sit down and join us."

"I'd be honored." Kazune joined them. Karin was confused about Kazune's title. Did Micchi know about this? Why hadn't he mentioned it earlier? Or was he lying?

The tea was served and both Karin and Micchi were still wondering about Kazune's claiming his title. Jin still didn't know what he didn't like about Kazune. Only Lydia seemed not suspicious of Kazune.

Being royal isn't the easiest thing in the world. It's a pain in the butt. Especially when competing with others royals.

**Finally. I got this chapter finished. I'm so sorry for the looooooooooooooong wait. I've been really busy and I've been working on my other stories and it seemed every time I went to work on this one I couldn't think of anything to write. Thank you everyone who was patient while I wrote Ch. 3. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Author's Note

**I'm so sorry to all my readers but I have lost the inspiration to write this piece.**

**I would have like to finish it but I just can't.**

**So instead of just deleting it, I'm putting this story up for adoption.**

**The first person to message me (comment or PM) saying you'd like to take over this story will get it.**

**Thank you to everyone who's read Being Royal Sucks and loved it.**

**Once again I'm sorry.**

**:)**


	5. Another Author's Note

**Another Author's note:**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but someone has finally decided to take over this story since I can't really do it anymore. If you didn't read my previous note… I've lost my inspiration to write and finish the story. This doesn't mean I'm quitting Fanfiction, it just means this story will no longer be in my control.**

**If you would please follow the story as ToGeKiSsLoVe writes it. I'll keep this up until she writes the next chapter.**

**Once again (Yes I'm repeating myself) I'm so sorry, guys.**

**~Princess-Zelda1233 **


End file.
